poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Portal Masters
Rise of the Portal Masters is the Pilot of The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria. Summery Princess Yuna and her friends are on a quest to embark the world of Skylands. When the evil villain, Kaos taking over Skylands, 8 Magical Rings has chosen 8 ordinary ponies representing the 8 Elements, Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water. With enough magic of the rings, The Skylanders returned. Yuna and her friends must help the Portal Masters and the Skylanders defeat Kaos before any harm comes to all in Skylands. Plot Opening/Playing with the baby siblings Our story begins long ago, While watching over the Core of Light one day with Spyro and Trigger Happy, Master Eon was confronted by The Darkness, and the evil Portal Master Kaos, who had returned from his exile in the Outlands to once again attempt to rule Skylands. Master Eon led his Skylanders against Kaos's forces in defending the great machine, but the evil tyrant succeeded in destroying the Core of Light using his Hydra, blowing up Eon and banishing the Skylanders to Earth in the process. During the explosion, the old Portal Master was pulled into his own portal, no longer appearing in his true form, forever locked in the space between realms as a spiritual-like floating head. He hid the Rings of the Skylanders so that Kaos would never destroy it. Only some new Portal Masters can wield them. Decades later, Princess Yuna and her friends played with their baby siblings, Princess Cadance, Princess Skyla and the Royal Crusaders played with Prince Tyrone and he enjoys hugging them, Prince Isamu was enjoying playing with Yuna and Princess Luna. Princess Celestia and Princess Sharon loved playing with Prince Indy and Princess Anna. Princess Nyx, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila and Princess Twilight Sparkle enjoying playing with Prince Flashlight. Kaos is back/Finding the Portal Masters Just then, Kaos has returned and announced that he is going to take over Skylands and Equestria just as soon as he finds the Rings of the Skylanders. So, the foals were send by Twilight, Princess Sunset Shimmer and Princess Trixie to safeguard the Rings while searching the chosen portal masters for the Skylanders. The journey must through the Island of Sodor, Disneyland, Fantasyland, Dreamland, Animal Kingdom and other worlds near and far. The Glow on the Rings/The Portal Masters has been revealed The foals gets ready for their journey by packing their supplies, food, drinks and first-aid kits. They began climbing on board the Night Express. Later, Yuna kept watch during the night. Alexis asks about Fantasyland and Yuna explains all about it. Just then, The Rings of Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water began to glow. The next morning, Armor Bride followed the glow of the Ring of Air was leading her to which chosen portal master. Just then, She met a young unicorn mare named Glacier. Armor Bride showed her that the Ring of Air has chosen her as the Portal Master of the Air Element. Meanwhile, Skyla followed the glow of the Ring of Earth. Soon, She met a teenage pegasus known as Rocker. Skyla showed him that the Ring of Earth has chosen him as the Portal Master of the Earth Element. Yuna followed the glow of the Ring of Fire and met a teenage alicorn stallion named Heater. Sweetie Heart followed the glow of the Ring of Life and met a unicorn mare named Wild Flower. Scander followed the glow of the Ring of Magic and met Topper. Britney Sweet followed the glow of the Ring of Tech and met Geary. Jubilee followed the glow of the Ring of Undead and met Skuller. Twila followed the glow of the Ring of Water and met Tide. The Portal Masters of Skylanders element have been assembled and summoned the Skylanders. The foals decided to gather them to the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. Twilight Sparkle's council/The Gathering of the Skylanders Later, Yuna and her friends brought Glacier, Rocker, Heater, Wild Flower, Topper, Geary, Skuller and Tide to meet the Mane 6, Sunset and Trixie. Twilight was surprised to discover the looks of the teenage figures. The foals, The portal masters were the ones who fight to protect Skylands and Equestria. Then, Master Eon appears as a spiritual floating head and foretold the prophecy of the Portal Masters of the Elements the Skylanders poses. Soon, The gathering of the Skylanders had begun as the rings glows when the Skylanders are returning from their frozen figures. Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Terrafin, Bash, Prism Break, Dino-Rang, Eruptor, Flameslinger, Ignitor, Sunburn, Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Zook, Camo, Spyro, Double Trouble, Wreaking Ball, Voodood, Trigger Happy, Drobot, Drill Sergeant, Boomer, Chop Chop, Cynder, Hex, Ghost Roaster, Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Zap and Wham-Shell were free. The foals are now ready to save Skylands and Equestria as they gather their close friends and guardians. Welcome to Skylands/Save the Shattered Island Later, Yuna, her friends and the Portal Masters arrived in Skylands just in time. Just then, The Mabu were endanger. So they set out and rescue them from all of Kaos' minions. Soon, They've met up with Hugo and Flynn. What's left of the Core of Light/Rescue Cali in Perilous Pastures Yuna and her friends discovered what's left of the Core of Light. Hugo was thrilled when Princess Yuna and her friends found the first 8 Portal Masters of the Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water. Soon, Yuna, her friends, The Portal Masters and the Skylanders set of on a rescue mission to Rescue Cali in Perilous Pastures. The Eternal Sources/Rescue Persephone in Sky Schooner Docks Yuna and her friends brought Cali to safety when she was surprised to see the Portal Masters of the 8 Elements. Then, Hugo informed Yuna and her friends that in order to rebuild the Core of Lgiht, It would require The Eternal Sources of the Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water elements. Soon, Yuna, her friends, The Portal Masters and the Skylanders rescued the fairy, Persephone in Sky Schooner Docks and bring the golden propeller that will allow Flynn to fly to Stormy Stronghold. Stormy Stronghold flies/Persephone upgrades the Skylanders/Find the Eternal Air Source The next day, The Cake Twins helped Flynn test the Stormy Stronghold with the golden propeller and it flies. Persephone was given the ability to upgrade the Skylanders at anytime which will help the Portal Masters win every fight against all evil. Later, Yuna and her friends set off to find the Eternal Air Source. Eon returns/Meeting Gurglefin/Destroy the Troll Refinery in Oilspill Island As the Eternal Air Source merged into the Core of Light, Eon returned to Skylands as a floating head to guide Yuna and her friends on their journey. Later, Yuna and her friends investigated the Docks and freed Gurglefin from imprisonment by Kaos and he told them that his fellow Gillmen were endangered in Oilspill Island. Soon, Yuna, her friends, The Portal Masters and the Skylanders are brought here by Gurglefin and helped him save his fellow Gillmen from the Trolls, who have taken over the island to drill for oil which they give to Kaosfor his machines. And the Troll Refinery are destroyed. The Twin Spouts of Ocea Major-Minor/Sailing to Dark Water Cove Later, Hugo spotted the Twin Spouts of Ocea Major-Minor located in Dark Water Cove. The home of Pirates. As the Portal Masters and the Skylanders gone with Gurglefin at their ship, Yuna and her friends gone to the S.S. Headliner II with SpongeBob and his friends. That night, Yuna and Edmond gone with Spyro and Cynder for the Twin Spouts of Ocea Major-Minor as the others stall the Pirates. The Eternal Water Source/Beware Leviathan Lagoon With the Twin Spouts of Ocea Major-Minor placed at the Core of Light, Yuna and her friends set off with Gurglefin, The Portal Masters and the Skylanders for the Eternal Water Source. When they arrived Leviathan Lagoon, They brought the 4 statues to the shrine. As Yuna, Spyro, Chop Cop, Eruptor, Whirlwind, Terrafin, Stealth Elf, Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt reached the Eternal Water Source, They got swallowed up by the Leviathan. Inside the beast, They've encountered Kaos' dark spirit while summoning his Evil Water Dragon, Ice Yeti and Amphibious Gillman and they fought them off. Eventually, Yuna, Spyro, Chop Cop, Eruptor, Whirlwind, Terrafin, Stealth Elf, Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt are free with the Eternal Water Source with them as they return it to the Core of Light. Meeting Diggs/The Crystal Eye/Going to the Crystal Eye Castle Later, They've activated Clam-Tron 4000 to make bombs from Clams an sometimes pearls. Soon, Eliza met a Molekin named Diggs and explained about the Crystal Eye Castle where the Crystal Eye was kept by the Cyclopes. Meanwhile, Luna took care of Isamu, Hugo helped her out a bit. Back with Yuna and her friends, They've came to the Crystal Eye Castle and destroyed the two towers guarding it. Soon enough, They've retrieved the Crystal Eye. The Eternal Earth Source/Welcome to Stonetown/Fighting the Stone Golem Yuna placed the Crystal Eye on the Core of Light. Snowdrop and Ishani gone with the Skylanders and Diggs for the Eternal Earth Source in Stonetown. As they arrived in Stonetown, They've encountered the Stone Golem. Soon enough, They've defeated the Golem and retrieved the Eternal Earth Source and placed it on the Core of Light. Meeting Arbo/the Life Seeds/High Noon at Treetop Terrace Meanwhile, Luna was learning the cultures of Skylands when the Core of Light shines a bright light. Back with the foals, an Ent named Arbo who had been revived and told them about the Eternal Life Source. Alexis and Jim were send to help the Skylanders collect the Life Seeds by climbing the Tree of Life all the way to Treetop Terrace. The Eternal Life Source/Save the Falling Forest So, the foals planted the Life Seeds for fresh apples. Roger and the Skylanders were on their way to bring the Eternal Life Source. When they gone up top, Trolls were cutting down the trees in an attempt to find the Eternal Life Source under Kaos's orders. So, Roger, The Portal Masters and the Skylanders stopped them and faced Kaos again. Then, They fought the Evil Ent, Missile Minion and Ninja Minion and retrieved the Eternal Life Source to the Core of Light. Meeting General Robot/the Golden Gear/Searching in the Troll Warehouse Yuna and the others have grown the Eternal Life Source inside the Core of Light. Later, They met General Robot, who informed them that the Golden Gear must be retrieved in order to find the Eternal Tech Source. So, They search in the Troll Warehouse. As they avoid the minefield, They've retrieved the Golden Gear. The Green Primordial Goo/Going to the Goo Factory Soon, The Golden Gear is placed in the Core of Light. The Green Primordial Goo is the next thing they need to keep the gears going. Judy sets off with the Portal Masters and the Skylanders to the Goo Factory and retrieved the Green Goo of Primordia. Meanwhile, Isamu begins to like his Mama. Luna had to get his diaper changed. The Eternal Tech Source/To the Battlefield Meanwhile, The Green Primordial Goo was placed in the Core of Lgiht. Yuna and her friends go with The Skylanders to bring the Eternal Tech Source. At the battlefield, Yuna, Tigatron and Airazor retrieved the Eternal Tech Source. Meeting T-Bone/Skull Mask/Journey down the Crawling Catacombs Yuna and the others met and undead skeleton named T-Bone who told them about the Eternal Undead Source. The Skull Mask was the first thing needed. So, Yuna and her friends traveled down through the Crawling Catacombs which is infested with Spiders. But without warning, T-Bone runs off. Soon enough, They've found T-Bone and the Skull Mask. The Eternal Undead Source/Escape the Creepy Citadel Yuna and the others placed the Skull Mask on the Core of Light as they continued their way to find the Eternal Undead Source. In the Creepy Citadel, They've encountered Kaos again and fought off the Shadow Knights and the Dark Imp, Knight and Witch Minions. At last, Yuna and her friends retrieved the Eternal Undead Source and placed it inside the Core of Light. Later, Luna spoke with Yuna about what the next thing to do once the Core of Light is rebuilt. Yuna replied that she planed to help the Skylanders defeat Kaos for good. The Crucible of the Ages/The Digging Rescue in the Molekin Mine Later, Yuna and her friends had to help Diggs rescue the Molekins from the cave-in and fighting off Kaos' forces. After the rescue, They've received The Crucible of the Ages to keep the burning sun at bay. The Eternal Fire Source/Taking the Lava Lakes Railway Meanwhile, Luna was too concern about Yuna taking the risk to save Equestria and Skylands. Yuna and the others went beyond Molekin Mine where the Eternal Fire Source is. It is underground lava cavern that contains a railroad system that started from the Mine. On the train, Roger had to work his magic to set each of the track switches and repair the train tracks. Soon enough, They've fought off Kaos once again and received the Eternal Fire Source for the Core of Light. The Mission for the The Quicksilver/Opening the Quicksilver Vault Yuna and the others met one of the Weapons Masters who had been awaken after 10,000 years and he had given them a mission to go to the large vault that contains the Quicksilver, a component needed to rebuild the Core of Light. In the Quicksilver Vault, Yuna, her friends, the Portal Masters and the Skylanders unlocked the gate to the vault, Activated the vault beams and found the vial of Quicksilver. Eventually, Magic will always be within the Core of Light. The Eternal Magic Source/The Discovery of the Arkeyan Armory The Eternal Magic Source is the only Source that will rebuild the Core of Light. Yuna and her friends set off to retrieve the Eternal Magic Source. In the Arkeyan Armory, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake used a War Machine to find the temple, Thunder Spectrum used a security card on the panel and Jubilee and Rattrap used a few switches to get the Eternal Magic Source. At last, The Eternal Magic Source was brought to the Core of light and it was rebuilt. Four last missions/The Defeat of Kaos/Skylands is saved Yuna and her friends were up for four more mission. Haldor, the Great Northern Wizard, seeks Yuna, her friends, The Portal Masters and the Skylanders to help him save his village of Vindlevale from the Ice Ogres, who have turned the village into an icy wasteland by locking out the sun using a giant wall they built. After saving the Ice Empire, Jess LeGrand has come to the Ruins seeking the help of Yuna, her friends, The Portal Masters and the Skylanders to free her home of Coconut Island which is under occupation of a group of pirates. They gone with Jess to free the island. They are informed by Jess that the Pirates love cards and will take any opportunity to show off their abillity to play, or rather cheat, including the promise of freedom for the Mabu. After defeating the Pirates, the Skylanders have the ability to switch between the Ghost World and the Real World using Spectral Shifting Platforms to get through obstacles. Soon, They've helped Chef Batterson find the Undead Customer and defeated Occulous, allowing the Undead to finally eat pies again and saving Batterson's business. After the Undead mission, Yuna and her friends helped the dragon knight, Flavius rescue the dragon king, Ramses and defeated his brother, Vathek. At last, It is a flying thorned fortress that is home to the evil tyrant, Kaos. Metallic claws can move on their own and lash down on passing Skylanders, and every enemy that they've faced lurk about the towers. Yuna, her friends, the Portal Masters and the Skylanders defeated the Hydra and defeated Kaos for good. Soon, Kaos was banished to Tartarus never to harm Skylands ever again. Equestria and Skylands was saved thanks to Princess Yuna, her friends, The Portal Masters and the Skylands. That was only the beginning of the greatest adventure in Equestria and Skylands. Trivia * This pilot is based off Skylanders Spyro's Adventure. Scenes #Opening/Playing with the baby siblings #Kaos is back/Finding the Portal Masters #The Glow on the Rings/The Portal Masters has been revealed #Twilight Sparkle's council/The Gathering of the Skylanders #Welcome to Skylands/Save the Shattered Island #What's left of the Core of Light/Rescue Cali in Perilous Pastures #The Eternal Sources/Rescue Persephone in Sky Schooner Docks #Stormy Stronghold flies/Persephone upgrades the Skylanders/Find the Eternal Air Source #Eon returns/Meeting Gurglefin/Destroy the Troll Refinery in Oilspill Island #The Twin Spouts of Ocea Major-Minor/Sailing to Dark Water Cove #The Eternal Water Source/Beware Leviathan Lagoon #Meeting Diggs/The Crystal Eye/Going to the Crystal Eye Castle #The Eternal Earth Source/Welcome to Stonetown/Fighting the Stone Golem #Meeting Arbo/the Life Seeds/High Noon at Treetop Terrace #The Eternal Life Source/Save the Falling Forest #Meeting General Robot/the Golden Gear/Searching in the Troll Warehouse #The Green Primordial Goo/Going to the Goo Factory #The Eternal Tech Source/To the Battlefield #Meeting T-Bone/Skull Mask/Journey down the Crawling Catacombs #The Eternal Undead Source/Escape the Creepy Citadel #The Crucible of the Ages/The Digging Rescue in the Molekin Mine #The Eternal Fire Source/Taking the Lava Lakes Railway #The Mission for the The Quicksilver/Opening the Quicksilver Vault #The Eternal Magic Source/The Discovery of the Arkeyan Armory #Four last missions/The Defeat of Kaos/Skylands is saved Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Pilot episodes Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Iamnater1225's written stories